


You're here

by Ishipgirlsinlove



Category: Posie - Fandom
Genre: F/F, josie saltzman in Belgium, legacies 1x14, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipgirlsinlove/pseuds/Ishipgirlsinlove
Summary: Set after 1x14Josie Saltzman misses Penelope, so she spends a weekend in Belgium, where Penelope is working with Caroline Forbes trying to find a cure, while studying on her Witch School.





	1. New place

**Author's Note:**

> I had this ideia in my head, so I decided to write it, it's not very good but I'll try to do the best I can.  
> Alsom english isn't my first language, so sorry if anything's wrong.  
> This story will have things that happened in the episodes also.

" I love you with all of my obnoxious, selfish evil heart"  
Penelope rolled her suitcase and walked through the doors.

-Wait! -Mg yelled at Penelope, while running to the hall. - Don't forget about me.  
Penelope looked at him with tears in her eyes from crying with Josie.  
-I would never. -She said, hugging him tightly. - I'll miss you Mg, my superhero. Mg looked at her in disbelief.  
-You... you called me superhero. Omg, I love you so much Peez. And you're a superhero too, with your cape. - He smiled.  
-Oh yeah...love ya too. - Penelope said, chuckling.  
They broke the hug and Penelope said " Take care of her. Josie."  
-I promise. 

With tears on his eyes, Mg entered the school again. Josie was being held by Hope, who was trying to calm her. Josie couldn't stop crying.  
-I love her, so much. I didn't say it back, I need to say it back. -She cried.  
-She knows, Jo. - Hope and Mg reassured her.  
*  
A few hours later, Josie was on Penelope's old room. Lizzie tried to text her and call her many times, but she just ignored it. She was mad at her sister because she had never considered her feelings and now Josie had lost the only person who truly cared for her.  
She managed to sleep, barely. When she woke up, she smiled as she scent Penelope's perfume. Then, she started feeling sad again. She remember what happened and that she was in her ex-girlfriend's bed.  
*

-I know you loved her, but you're doing the best for her. - Penelope's mom told her. They were on their way to their new house.  
-I'm so glad I found the perfect job for you, away from my lunatic dad and I'm going to an amazing witch school that could help me find a cure for Josie's damned curse. - Penelope said, bittersweetly.  
-But still, you'll miss her. -Penelope's mom guessed and her daughter agreed.  
Penelope looked out of the window of the car, thinking about Josie and all she had to do when she arrived at her new school. _she thought._

_The next day, she was in her bed, in her uniform, looking at Josie's contact number, wondering if she should call her._  
On the other side of the world, Josie was thinking the same thing. When she saw her love calling her, she freaked out.  
-Hi! - She answered. She could see Penelope's face, as they were videochatting.  
They both were nervous and didn't really know what to say to each other.  
\- So, how are things there?- Peez asked.  
-Good. Actually, not very good. I really miss you. - Josie told her.  
Penelope's face lit, she was happy to know that Josie did care for her, even though she didn't show it .  
I couldn't sleep last night. - Josie started, being interruped by Penelope saying "me neither".  
\- Uh. I'm sorry, I didn't say it, I should've said it, I-  
-Josie, calm down, just tell me. -Penelope expressed, softly.  
-I love you too. I'm sorry I didn't say it last night.  
Penelope had the biggest smile on her face.  
-Really? I love you too. I mean, I said it already, but whatever. - She chuckled. As she was contemplating, Penelope noticed something on the background of Josie's video: an old sunset paiting that used to be on the wall right next to her bed.   
-Are you in my room? - She asked.   
-Noo. -Josie answered, unconvincingly. Josie tried to get another angle, but she only made it worse.   
-And you're wearing my clothes. - Penelope laughed. -You do really love me.   
-Shut up, dork. Its smells like you, I like it...   
-Is that who I think it is?  
-Mg, have you ever heard of privacy, where did you come from?  
-Superhearing, dude. - He claimed.  
Penelope couldn't see what was going on, but she assumed Mg had barged in the room.  
-Hi, peez! My superhero, she called me a superhero too, Jo.  
-Ei, that was a secret. -Penelope said, laughing.  
Mg rolled his eyes, chuckling.  
-We have to go to class, Jo.  
\- Me too, and it's the middle of the day. - Penelope stated. - Stupid different time zones.  
-Bye. - Josie declared, smiling at Penelope.  
Penelope just waved at both, staring at Josie's beauty.  
* 

_Penelope arrived at her new school and felt a little out of place. She didn't know anyone and she missed her friends and specially, Josie._  
\- Hi, I'm Jake Cooper. - A teen claimed, taking her out of her thoughts.  
Penelope looked up and saw a guy with his arm around a girl. She learned that they were the most populars at the school. They didn't even tried to be, they just were cool. Their edgy personalities made them instantly best friends.  
-So, I can see your cool, but there's something missing, Park. - Jess, Jake's girlfriend said.  
-I can see it in her face, it's love. She has that face I make when I'm not around you. -Jake said with a smirk.  
Penelope and Jess rolled their eyes.  
"Smooth, Cooper" Jess answered.  
\- Who is he? - Jake continued.  
-She. Josie, she was from my school, back in Mystic Falls.  
Even though Penelope was kept to herself, when it came to her personal life, she told them some details about her and Josie.  
-Damn, you really love her. -Jess said, surprised. Penelope agreed.  
-Guys, one question. Do you know a Caroline Forbes?  
-Oh yeah, she's that vampire who comes here every month, she's from... oh your school, The Salvatore School. -Jake remembered. -I heard she's coming this week, actually.  
-Great. -Penelope stated. She was planning to talk to her. She needed to help her finding the cure. If there was a chance of helping Josie staying alive, she'd do anything. 


	2. Caroline Forbes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope talks to Josie's mom, Caroline Forbes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed somethings on chapter 1, when Josie and Penelope videochat, if you want to check it out :)  
> Enjoy chapter 2.

3 days later, it was late afternoon when Penelope came home from school.

-So how was school, sweety? - Her mom asked as Penelope entered the house.

-Fine. -She replied, looking tired.

-What happened?

-Nothing... I just had a long day and I miss Josie, we haven't talked in like 2 days.

Penelope's mom laughed. 

-She's probably occupied with her own school, don't overthink it, I know she feels the same way about you.

Penelope smiled and went to her room. When she was about to lay in her bed, her phone rang.

-Hey, Jojo. - She answered. -You didn't call me yesterday. Already tired of me?

Josie's face showed worry.

-No, of course not. It's Landon. He disappeared, Hope is kinda panicking and we've been trying to find him.

"Oh" Penelope said. She was relieved that it had nothing to do with Josie and her, but still she was concerned about her friends.

The two girls talked for some minutes and then had to say goodbye, with the typical "No, you hang up first".

 

Penelope decided to text Hope, she missed her squad.

**-Hi, Hope. I'm sorry about telling Landon about his mom. I'm just worried, I heard what happened to him.**

**-It's okay, he needed to know. I miss you, P. We're trying to find him, I actually got a new lead, which is great.**

**-Oh cool, I hope you get to him, at least alive. Joking, sorry.**

**-Not funny. Look, I've never seen Josie so happy, I thought that she hated you and now she wants you back?**

**-Yeah, it's confusing for me too.** Penelope chuckled.

- **I'll talk to you later, bye Mikaelson.**

**-Adios, Park.**

 

The next day, Penelope found her friends on a bench.

-Park, finally. - Jake exclaimed.

-Let's go to class?

-Already? - Jess asked. - It's unlike you to wanting to go early.

-I need to find someone. - Penelope answered. She was nervous, she needed to find her "mother in law" and convince her to help her.

They were walking towards the class, when Penelope spotted Caroline talking to a teacher. When the teacher left, entering a classroom, Penelope took advantage of that opportunity to talk to her.

-I'll catch you guys later. - She told her friends, running towards the vampire.

 

-Ms Forbes. -She called.

Caroline look at her, trying to remember where she knew that girl from.

-Penelope Park! Josie's ex, right? -She recognised.

 

_*Flashback on*_

_-_ You look perfect. -Josie complimented. They were in Penelope's room, getting ready for a Saltzman's christmas dinner. - You're in a beautiful dress, you bought flowers and you look amazing, don't be nervous.

-I'm going to meet your mother for the first time and be with your dad, who's going to be just your dad, not Mrs Saltzman, our principal. Of course I'm nervous. -Penelope replied. - And you are the one who looks beautiful.

Josie was going to thank her but got interrupted.

-Peez, you look fly. -Mg blurted, entering the room. - Josie, you look amazing.

-Thank you Mg.

Mg and Penelope gave each other a look and they both squealed.

-We're going to the twins dinner! -He said enthusiastically. -You as Jo's girlfriend, me as Lizzie boyfriend.

-You're not Lizzie's boyfriend. - Penelope and Josie said at the same time.

-Okay, I'm just going as a friend, but still. -Mg pointed out. -How did you do it, P? The plan was for both of us to date the twins, not only you.

-There was no such plan. -Penelope said, making Josie chuckle.

Penelope linked her hands with Josies and the three left the room, getting to the car, where Lizzie and Alaric where waiting for them.

-You don't look horrible. - Lizzie told Penelope.

-You don't look terrible. -Penelope added.

-Okay, stop. -Josie spoke. -Don't fight, this dinner is important. Her sister and her girlfriend apologised rolling their eyes at each other.

As soon as they arrived at Caroline's house, she opened the door and hugged her kids. She preceded to look at the guests.

-You must be Mg and you... Penelope. -They both confirmed, nodding.

-It's nice meeting you Ms Forbes.

-So, Penelope, how are your grades? -Alaric inquired.

-Dad, stop! -Josie scolded her dad, making the others laugh.

-What? I'm in protective dad mode.

 

* _Flashback off*_

 

 _-_ I need to talk to you. -Penelope asked the adult. She opened the door of a classroom and led the vampire inside. - I want to help find the cure. 

Caroline looked astonished, wondering how that teenager knew about the merge and that she had been looking for a way to save both daughters.

-No way, how do you even know about it?

-Look, I came here to save Josie, I can't let her die. -Penelope replied.

-You were the one who mention the merge to Josie, weren't you?! -Caroline remembered that her daughter had mention something about Penelope leaving but she never thought it had been to come look for her. -It's too dangerous, you're too young for this.

-I'm on the best witch school in Europe because I know they're the best witches to help me with this. I love Josie and if there's something I can do, I'll do it. I won't take a no for an answer, I'll just follow you everywhere. - Penelope declared.

Caroline knew that that girl wouldn't give up, so she accepted.

-Fine, but you're going to do exactly what I say, we'll have to talk to your mom and we can't tell Josie about any of this. -Caroline demanded.

-I know, thank you. -The witch smiled. Finally, her plan had worked and she had a chance of saving Josie die. -One question, why do you come to Belgium so often?

-Here is where I usually find more clues. -The vampire replied.

 

After their chat, Penelope went to her class and Caroline followed.

-Today, Caroline Forbes came to teach us how witches can defend themselves against vampires. -The teacher began.

-Hi class. -Caroline introduced. 

-So did you get what you wanted? -Jess, Penelope's friend, asked.

-Yup, everything is according to plan. - The witch smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like do get feedback, comment what you think please.


	3. You're here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie says that she's coming to visit Penelope.

-I'm telling you can't do that. -Caroline lectured. She opened the door to her house, letting Penelope inside. The vampire drop her keys on a bowl next to the door and stopped walking, looking at the young witch.

- Penelope, I told you to do everything I say or you're not coming with me. Is that what you want?

Penelope looked at her and spoke a "no" that sounded more like a whisper.

It was pass 1a.m. and it was too late for Caroline to drop her off on her house, so Penelope would be spending the night on a spare room in Caroline's two bedroom apartment.

-That witch clearly knew something about the merge. I was just trying to get the information out of her. -She defended herself.

\- She was just a fortune teller who wanted money and you CAN'T  threaten her. -The vampire maintained. - If this becomes too dangerous, I'm taking out of this mission. You haven't had much witch experience on your new school and we both know that the Salvatore School doesn't exactly teach offensive magic.

-Sure, whatever. I'm going to sleep. - Penelope announced. Caroline shook her head, the girl had so much to learn yet.

-Ei! If you and my daughter are dating I need to protect you. -Caroline added.

-I know. We're not dating,though. I don't even know what we are...

Penelope and Josie had been talking more lately and sending heart emojis but she didn't know where their relationship was. She just knew that she was happy and little did she know that she would be even happier the next day.

 

After, eating some cereals, Penelope was going to pack her things and go to school, but she got a call.

-It's Josie. - She said.

-Go next to that white wall, she can't know you're at my place. -Caroline replied.

-Hey Jojo.

-Hi P. Where are you?

-Home. -Penelope lied. She rapidly changed the subject. -Why are you so happy? It's so early in the morning.

-No it's not, it's 11pm here. We just got home from defeating Malivore. -She said enthusiastically. -Oh, and we also saved Landon.

-That's great. You must be so relieved.

-And tired. -Josie added. Penelope chuckled. -I got some news.

-Yeah? Are they good? - Penelope asked.

-You tell me. I heard that my mother is in Belgium too. -She started.

-Oh she is? -Penelope asked like she didn't already knew. 

-And as the whole malivore nightmare is over, I thought I could come visit my mom and...you.

Penelope's smile turned wider.

-Really? When? -She inquired.

-This weekend. -Josie replied.

-So soon. -Penelope expressed, looking at Caroline.

-Who's with you? -Josie wondered.

-Oh... it's just my mom. -Penelope lied again. Caroline, who was hearing the talk from across the room, raised an eyebrow.

They both said goodbye, excited to see each other again.

 

Four days later, Penelope's classes had ended and she was leaving school with Jake and Jess. That week she hadn't been able to focus much on school because she was so excited to see Josie again.

The three friends were talking about a spell they had learnt that day when they heard someone call Penelope's name. They looked to the side and saw a blonde woman next to a black car, with sunglasses on her right hand.

-Caroline? - Penelope asked, wondering why she was at her school. She thought she'd only see her the next day, as they had planned to go out with Josie.

-Want to go pick Josie at the airport with me?

Penelope was thrilled. Another day with Josie would be amazing, she still couldn't believe she would actually see her in person. She got inside the car and Caroline drove away.

 

They arrived at the airport and waited for Josie on the gate.

-It's says on this board that she should've arrived 10 minutes ago. -Penelope claimed.

-Wow, someone's nervous. -Caroline observed. A couple of seconds later, she saw her daughter walking towards them with a suitcase on her hand. The mother pointed her to Penelope, who immediatly got her heart racing. It happened everytime she looked at Josie.

The younger girl spotted them and smiled. She hugged her mother and proceeded to greet Penelope but both of them didn't know what to do.

Penelope took her hands and looked into her eyes.

-You're here, really here. - She said, hugging her afterwards.

The two girls couldn't be happier to see each other again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like do get feedback, comment what you think please.


	4. You can sleep with Josie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Penelope reunite and have a wonderful night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to @softpeez my fan

Penelope took her hands and looked into her eyes.

-You're here, really here. - She said, hugging her afterwards.

The two girls couldn't be happier to see each other again.

Caroline realised she was a third wheel, so she declared that she was going to wait in the car but, honestly, none of them pay attention. They were too busy looking at each other.

-I missed you so much. - Josie spoke.

-Me too, even if we were like just 2 weeks apart. It really felt like 2 years. -Penelope replied. Josie lower her head.

-I'm sorry I only realised what I had when I lost it. - She apologised. Penelope knew exactly what she was talking about. The older girl put her hands on Josie's cheeks, making the siphoner look at her.

-It's okay, Jo, I told you. You have me now. -She affirmed, smiling, which made Josie smile too. Penelope and Josie's face got closer until nothing was keeping them apart. Their lips touched. It was like there was only the two of them in that airport. The kiss started to deepened until they needed air. Only then they realised that there were other people there and some of them staring. The two witches chuckled.

-We should go. My mom is probably waiting for us... -Josie said. Penelope link their hands, making Josie smile even more.

-So, how was the flight? - Caroline asked when they got to the car.

-Tiring, too many hours on a plane. -She answered. But I'm much better know, she revelead, looking at Penelope.

Caroline placed her daughter's suitcase on the trunk and began to drive.

-So, why did you come with Penelope and how did you find her?

Caroline and Penelope started to get nervous, they forget that they would have to explain that.

-You told me that she was here in Belgium and mentioned that you wanted to visit her. -Caroline began explaining.

-I did? -Josie questioned.

-So I thought Miss Park might want to come with me pick you up. Josie nodded. Penelope breathed in relief, their secret was safe.

-How's your dad? - Caroline questioned.

-Better, he's more relaxed now that we don't have to worry about that Landon's dad stuff, but he's pretty bummed out. -Josie declared. Penelope asked the obvious question "why?"

-Lady problems, he thinks that we don't know but it's obvious that he likes Emma, the councelor, but she's dating Dorian. -Josie continued.

-Oh. -Caroline stated.

-Jealous, Caroline? -Penelope quizzed. - I mean... miss Forbes.

Both Josie and her mother raised an eyebrow. What a cocky girl, Caroline thought.

 *

After they got to Caroline's home and Josie unpacked most of her stuff, Penelope and Josie sat at the kitchen counter.

-How are the others?

-Well, Hope is so much happier with Landon, Lizzie and Mg are getting a closer and... oh my god Mg. -Josie suddently remember something and ran to get it. -He told me to give you this. She handed Penelope a little box. She opened it and saw that it contained a ring with the symbol of superman but instead of an "S" there was a "P".

-Aw he got me a superhero ring. Uh "superman is such a slut". -Penelope smiled.

-What? - Josie wondered.

-Nothing, it's our thing.

Penelope put the ring on her finger and admired. <I have the best friend> she considered. Then, she looked at the watch on her wrist and reported that it was getting late.

-I should get going.

Caroline appeared on the living room and asked her to stay for dinner.

-Are you sure? Great, more time with my Jojo. -The witch smiled.

-And you can stay overnight too. -Caroline added. 

-Cool, I'l sleep on the couch.

-Nonsense, you can sleep with Josie. - Caroline stated. - I mean, in the same bed, not "sleep, sleep" I-

-We got it mom. -Josie interrupted.

-You could do "it", at least you won't get pregnant, you know? - Caroline said, laughing, realising she was talking too much. Penelope laughed while Josie buried her face in her hands.

-Mom! -Josie censured.

-I'l go call my mom. -Penelope spoke, still laughing.

*

5 minutes later, Penelope told Josie that her mom had invited her to have lunch in her house the next day.

-I can drive you. -Caroline stated.

-Oh, she wants you to go too. -Penelope disclosed. -She needs friends. Josie chuckled.

Penelope sat next to her love on the couch and held her hands.

-I'm so happy that you're here with me. -She said. That was followed by a " me too". Then, Josie rested her head on Penelope's shoulder.

They stayed there for a while until Josie's mother called them for dinner.

*

 Penelope was wearing one of Josie's t-shirts and shorts, as she didn't have a pijama there. The shirt had a image of a unicorn, but that's not why Peez liked it, she liked it because Josie had said that <she looked very cute> wearing it.

They laid in bed, a few inches apart, looking at the ceiling.

-This doesn't have to be awkward . -Josie commented.

-I know, but you're not exactly my girlfriend, last month we only made out and the last time we were on a bed together, it was the day we broke up. -Penelope stated. Josie sighed. That day they were going to have some ~alone time~ but they got interrupted by Lizzie, who was having another "episode". It had been the fourth that week and Penelope was mad that Josie always left her alone to go take care of her sister. It was the last straw, so she decided a break up would be the right thing to do not only because they needed space but also to make Josie angry and maybe, a little more selfish.

Penelope looked at Josie, smiled and kissed her on the cheek, then on her forehead and all over her Josie's face, which made her giggle.

-You used to do that when we were dating. I like it. -Josie expressed.

Then, the siphoner got closer to Penelope and kissed her on the lips. After making out, Josie began yawning. She said that she was tired from the flight, rolling to the side. Penelope cuddled with her, putting her arm around Josie's waist, being the big spoon.

They slept better than they ever had in a long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like do get feedback, comment what you think please.


	5. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3 have a talk. Josie meets Penelope's mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guyssss  
> This story is a mess but sure.

Caroline Forbs entered Josie's room to go wake the girls. She stumbled upon a Penelope Park cuddling with her daughter. The vampire shook her daughter, too wake her up.

Penelope Park opened her eyes, still sleepy.

-Oh, this is awkward. -She expressed, as she was very close to Josie, in bed.

-Did you really have to come to my room? - Josie asked yawning.

-Yes. -Caroline disclosed. -It's very late, you two sleep too much. Get ready, I'm going to run some errands and then we'll go visit the town a little and go to Penelope's for lunch. -Caroline explained.

Josie grab some of her clothes and head for the bathroom.

-You can dress here, nothing I haven't already seen. -Penelope flirted.

-I heard that. -Caroline yelled.

-Shit. Superhearing. I always forget that. -Penelope said, laughing.

-Idiot. - Josie laughed.

They both got dressed, Josie with a top and a skirt and Penelope with some black jeans and a leather jacket.

*

After eating breakfast, Josie sat on the couch and called Penelope to join her.

-We need to talk. - Josie started.

-That's never good. -Penelope joked, but stopped smiling when she saw Josie's serious face. -You're not breaking up with me, are you? I didn't even think we were dating, just wait until you leave, I-

-No, I'm not. -Josie cutt her off. She paused to think about what she was going to say.

-Remember when I slept on your room and wore your clothes?- Josie continued and Penelope nodded. -I like your smell, I can recognised it anywhere. So, when I arrived at this house and went to my room, there was that characteristic smell. You have been here before, why?

-It's not what you think... -Penelope replied.

-I don't think anything, I just want you to tell me. -Josie stated.

Penelope didn't know if she should tell her, but she got interrupted by Caroline coming home.

Caroline noticed that both girls were tense and asked what was going on.

-She knows. She knows that I've been here. -Penelope spoke. She was followed by a "Oh" from Caroline. -We should tell her.

Josie was still waiting for an answer , so Caroline intervened.

-We're trying to find a cure. 

-For what? - She questioned, confused. Her first thought was <Cure for vampirism> but why would Penelope help with that?

 -For the Merge, we're trying to find a loophole, for you and Lizzie not to die. -Penelope explained.

-Oh. -Sunddently, everything made sense in Josie's head. -You came here for that didn't you? 

Penelope bowed her head.

-And you. -The younger witch pointed at her mom. -You've been searching for it all this years. Mom! You didn't have to do that.

-Yes I did, sweety. You and Lizzie are my whole word, I have to protect you. -Caroline declared. Both had already tears running down their eyes.

-You didn't live your life because of us. You spent all of this time travelling and...

-I don't regret any of it. If my beautiful daughters are safe and alive, than I'm more than okay with what I'm doing. -Caroline said, still crying. She hugged her daughter and went to her bedroom.

-I'm sorry, for not telling you. -Penelope apologised.

-Why do you always do this? You do everything possible to help me and I... just push you away. Why?- Josie asked.

-Because I love you. 

-Then stop loving me. -Josie replied.

-I can't. Are you mad at me?- Penelope held Josie's face.

-Of course I am, but I'm also not. -She answered. Their heads touch, staying that way for a while.

 

*

After all the talk and crying, Caroline and the girls left the appartment to go visit the city. They saw the famous "Atomium", which is a Belgium landmark with a shape of an atom. Next, Penelope suggested they should try a ice cream from her favorite place, where she had gone a lot of times with her friends, Jess and Jake. Caroline and Josie loved it.

It was lunch time, so they headed for Penelope's house.

It was a small house on the end of a street, with a big garden and many windows.

They were welcomed by Penelope's mother with a tight hug.

-You must be Josie. Penelope talked so much about you. -Penelope's mom revealed. Josie gave Penelope a look.

-Shut up. -Penelope smiled.

-Dork, you so love me. -Josie chuckled.

-Come on, let me show you my room. -Penelope took Josie's hand and lead her upstairs. Her room was the one closest to the stairs. They entered and Penelope just sat on her bed. Josie lingered there, looking at what was in the shelves and she smiled when she came across a picture in Penelope's nightstand of herself and Penelope lying together and laughing in the Salvatore School's garden.

-Aww you have a photo of me.

-I just found that picture and put it there. -Penelope told her, which made Josie raise an eyebrow. -Okay, maybe I like to look at you when I wake up every morning.

Josie sat on the bed next to Penelope and kissed her. They both heard a ringtone, which made Penelope look at her phone.

**-Peez, I'm glad you liked the ring. I think that Lizzie and I are getting closer :D How are things with Jo?**

**-I'm happy for you, bro. We're better than ever :)**

**-Miss ya**

**-Me too <3**

-It's just Mg. -Penelope told Josie what he had sent.

-I like Lizzie and Mg together. At least she doesn't like someone who doesn't like her back anymore. -Josie expressed.

-Raf? Yeah, I never really liked him. -Penelope revealed. 

-Nope. -Josie stated. Penelope looked surprised. -It's Hope, but you can't tell anyone.

-Why does everybody have a crush on her? -Penelope wondered.

-Not everybody.

-I know you did. -Penelope rolled her eyes. Josie looked confused as to how did she know. -I read your diary, remember?

Josie gave her an angry look. 

-What about you? You've never liked Hope? -She asked.

-Jojo, you were the first person I met. From the moment I saw you, when you and Lizzie gave me a tour of the school, I couldn't possible love anyone else. But I do think Hope is hot.

Josie's face got jealous and she was going to punch her on the shoulder but Penelope's mom called them to lunch.

*

 -So, I'll see you tomorrow. -Penelope said goodbye, giving Josie a peck.

-I'm excited to meet your friends and your new school. -Josie admitted.

 

When Josie and Caroline got home, the vampire decided to ask something.

-You're not going to break her heart, are you? -Caroline questioned. -Penelope's.

She knew that Josie had been avoiding her and hating her when they broke up. She realised that Penelope loved Josie more than anything in the world and she just wanted to know if Josie felt the same.

The witch looked puzzled, she was caught off guard. Why would her mother ask her that.

-You do know I was the one who cried on your shoulder when she dumped me, don't you? -Josie recalled.

-I know honey, but a lot has passed ever since and Penelope is doing everything for you to live. If you let her down, let her down slowly. Josie nodded, pensive. She knew exactly what her heart wanted.

A few hours later, her mother called her to her room. She could hear her father's voice and someone grumbling from the computer. Lizzie, of course.

-If I were Hope, you would let me. -Lizzie complained.

-I thought you two were friends now. -Alaric claimed.

-Still, I can use her as an excuse.

-Hi! -Josie interrupted the fight, waving at the screen.

-I didn't call you on videochat for this. -Caroline spoke.

-Sorry, I've been stressed. -Alaric stated. -There have been some hybrid attacks here.

-Probably the ones who were created from Hope's blood. -Lizzie accused, which made Alaric look angry at her.

-I should go help you. -Josie said.

-You will help, as soon as you get here monday. -Alaric said.

-So... how's the devil? I mean... Penelope. -Lizzie asked.

-Lizzie! - Their parents reprimended.

The mention of her name made Josie smile, that usually happened when she thought of Penelope.

-More in love than ever. -Caroline joked.

-Ew. -Lizzie replied from the other side of the screen.

-Mom! -Josie blushed.

After the conversation, the family said goodnight and Josie went to bed. It was still pretty early, so she couldn't fall asleep. However, she got more rested when she got a text from Penelope.

- **Goodnight Jojo 🖤**

**-Night, P. ☺️ ❤️**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda inserted a delena line :)  
> Hey, I posted the posie story on my youtube channel, go follow me @Ishipgirlsinlove  
> Also, tell me what you think of this fic.


	6. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie visits Penelope's school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my fellow posie shippers  
> There is a sex scene, so if you don't want to read it, just skip it.

Penelope turned her car off and opened the door. She was in the school parking lot. When she got to the front door, she saw Josie walking towards the school with her mother. She was looking up and down, admiring the witch school.

-Hey. -Penelope said, getting closer to them and kissing Josie.

Caroline waved and left in a hurry, she was already late for her class.

-So, Miss Forbes, does she like to teach?

-You can call her Caroline and yes, she told me it was fun.

Both girls started walking through the patio, where Penelope told that the students used to hang out.

-And this is the good bathroom. -She explained when they got to the second floor. Suddenly, they heard someone shouting.

-Park! 

-Cooper. -Penelope called, bro hugging Jake.

Josie felt jealous of how close they were. However, she didn't know if the jealousy was romantic or because Penelope had already made new friends and had a new life in Belgium. Josie still hadn't really realised that her Penny wasn't going to come back.

-Hi, I'm Jess. -The girl next to Jake said.

-Omg. -Jake exclaimed, staring at Josie. -She's real. I thought you had made her up. 

Penelope punched him in the shoulder, while Josie was laughing.

-Hi, I'm jake and this girl right here. -He pointed at Penelope. -Talks so much about you, her Jojo.

Penelope gave him a death glare and Josie chuckled.

-So, how are things on your school? Seems cool, with vampire and wolves. -Jess asked.

-And a phoenix. -Josie added, which made them raise an eyebrow. -Actually, not great. There has been some hybrids making trouble, attacking humans and witches.

"Oh" the 3 friends blurted.

-Maybe you should stay here with me. -Penelope  stated. They were next to the lockers and Penelope was packing up her books.

-Aww. -Jake joked, which was followed by a ' _shut up'_ by Penelope.

The bell rang and they went to class. Penelope asked the teacher if Josie could attend the class and the old witch was impressed that she was a siphoner, telling that those type of witches were rare there.

When they sat on the chairs, the teacher told the students to make a healing spell with some herbs.

Penelope started to mix the herbs that were on her table and was going to spell them, but the teacher stopped her.

-Wait, miss Park. 

She drew the students attention.

-Miss... Saltzman is a siphoner, look at how she siphones the magic and then uses it. -The teacher said. Everyone was now staring at Josie, which made her nervous, but Penelope smiling at her with pride gave her confidence. Josie took Penelope's hand, drawing out her magic. Then, she spelled the herbs and made a tiny cut in Penelope's face. Finally, she place the herbs in the wound and she healed in seconds. Josie was praised with claps.

-Wonderful. -the teacher complimented, making Josie and Penelope smile.

 *

When the classes ended, Josie, Penelope and her friends went to a garden, behind school, where they used to hang out. While Jake and Jess were all cuddly, Josie was lying beside Penelope, with her head in the older witch shoulder. The three friends started to talk about something regarding their school, which made Josie feel left out. Penelope noticed that she was barely talking so she decided to cheer her up.

-I'll be right back. -She stated. The siphoner watched her opened the door and walk into somewhere in the halls. She couldn't help but feel sad as she had already had a new life in a new country. If only she would go back...

-Ei. -Jack called Josie, realising what she was thinking about. He took Penelope's phone, that was lying in the grass next to them and unlock it. Josie was surprised he knew her password. Jack shrugged, saying he knew everyone's password, he used his magic to spy on others. <Wow, Penelope found her soulmate> Josie thought, joking.

The boy showed Josie Penelope's main screen wallpaper. It was a photo of Penelope with Josie at a school dance. Penelope had a suit while Josie was wearing a bright blue dress. 

-She never took that photo off. -Josie spoke, surprised. She had it since the day they had taken that picture.

-She loves you, don't doubt that. -Jake reminded her, making Josie smile.

Penelope came back bringing snacks. She gave Josie and Jess m&m's with peanuts and Jake and herself only chocolate ones.

-I don't get why you prefer those. -The girl said.

-They're so much better. -Josie clarified.

-Without peanut are for babies. -Jess added.

-That's not true, my cousin can't eat it because she has nut's allergy. -Jack affirmed, making the others chuckle.

*

It was 3pm when Josie and Penelope arrived at Caroline's home. Both girls dropped their bags on the ground and laid down on the couch. 

-My mom said she was coming home late. -Josie informed. -So we can have some _alone time_.

-Oh yeah? -Penelope flirted. She assumed that Josie was refering to making out, but she was wrong. The younger girl took her hand and led her to the bedroom. Josie leaned her against her door and started kissing her. They only pulled apart to breathe.

Josie was going to take her shirt off but Penelope stopped her.

-Wait, are you sure?

-Yes, I missed you, your touch, how you make me feel and God knows how long I'll be able to do this with you again. -Josie replied. Penelope smiled, took her shirt and directed Josie to the bed. They started to make out again, this time Penelope was on top of Josie. The girl had tried many times to take the lead, but Penelope never left her. Then, Penelope took off Josie's top and bra and they started to kiss again, while Penelope touched Josie's body, grinding on each other. Josie made a spell that blocked all noise, she didn't want the neighbours to hear them.

The older girl started to kiss Josie's neck, then her chest, starting to get lower, until she remembered something. She pronounced something in latin, which made the room start to burn. It was only an illusion, though.

-I remembered you like fire. -She smirked, as Josie's face started to lit up, making an evil smile. Josie kissed her again before separating to breathe. Penelope gave her a permission look to which Josie nodded. Penelope went low on her, making Josie feel like she was in heaven, or maybe hell because of all the hotness in that room.

*

 The two witches were lying in bed with the sheets covering them.

-I missed this. - Penelope stated, tracing her thumb through Josie's arm. -Us, like this.

-Me too. -Josie replied, smiling to her. They looked into each other's eyes and Penelope took that opportunity to say something she had been feeling for a while.

-I love you. -She declared still looking deeply into the other girl's brown eyes and caressing her face.

-I love you too. -Josie said right after, staring at her hazel eyes.

They laid like that for a bit until they heard the sound of a door opening.

-Shit, we lost track of time. -Penelope premused. Both girls got dressed in a record time and went to greet Caroline in the living room.

-We'll leave in two hours, have you packed already?

-Almost everything . -Josie replied. She was happy as she missed her sister, dad and friends but, at the same time, being with her mother and Penelope had been the best days she spent in a long time.

-Oh! I almost forgot. -Penelope runned to get her purse. She took a small box and hand it to Josie. -I got you something.

-You didn't have to. -Josie said blushing. She found a rose gold heart shaped necklace.

-It has magic, so you can siphone it whenever you want. -Penelope explained before Josie gave her a tight hug.

-Thank you, I love it.

-It's beautiful. -Caroline added.

*

The flight was scheduled to leave in half hour.

Caroline, Josie and Penelope were in the chairs near the departures talking when they heard a lady's voice, calling the passengers of Josie's flight to enter the plane, through the speakers.

-I'll miss you so much, sweety. -Caroline said hugging her daughter. 

-Me too, mom. -Josie reported getting out of breathe because her mother was squeezing her, especially with ver vampire strengh. Then, she looked at Penelope and both had already runny eyes.

-I don't want to say goodbye again. -Josie said, with a tear running down her face.

-Then don't. This could be a _I'll see you soon._ -Penelope countered. -Unless you don't want us to be together. We can end it and-

-P, I want you to be my girlfriend. -Josie interrupted, which made Penelope grin. -Long distance relationship might be hard, but I want to try.

-Okay, girlfriend. -Penelope teased, already crying.

-I really have to go. -Josie announced. Penelope gave her a long kiss, before forehead touching.

Josie rolled her suitcase and started walking away. Caroline and Penelope watched her leave until she was no longer in their sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will only have 8 chapters.  
> Please send feedback. I want to know if my writing is good and if I'm doing justice to the characters (maybe I made them too soft ;) )


	7. I can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it ;)

Josie spent most of the time on the flight reading a book she had bought in Belgium. Furthermore, she binged-watched 2 episodes of a show called "You" on Netflix. She found it weird but interesting.

Alaric and Lizzie picked her up at the airport and she told them all about her trip to Europe. Lizzie even made an effort not to insult Penelope as well as making questions about her. The blond twin figured that if she made Josie happy, then she wasn't that bad.

It was already night so Alaric kissed them goodnight and went to sleep, when they got to the school.

Lizzie and Josie were heading for their room when the brunette decided to greet Hope, since her dorm was on the way to their room. However, as she knocked and opened the door, they found Landon shirtless making out with Hope on the girl's bed.

"Oh. Hi, Jo, we were just-", Hope began trying to explain, but Lizzie shut the door immeditately and walked away. Josie hurried her pace to catch up with Lizzie, struggling to carry her suitacase at the same time.

They arrived at their room and Josie decided to change the suject, considering that her sister was acting weird.

-So... what about Mg? -She questioned. Lizzie huffed, putting her face on her hands.

-I can't lie to you anymore. I don't actually like him. -Lizzie started explaining, which made Josie wide-eye. -I tried, I really did, but -She sighed.

-Slow down, Liz. -Josie requested. Her sister was talking too fast, rambling.

-I wanted to like him, he would be an amazing boyfriend. Yet, the truth is I don't want to date a vampire, I intend to lead a human life and I'm still in love with Hope. -She disclosed, looking ashamed.

"Oh!", Josie spoke side-hugging her sister.

-It really sucks seeing her with Landon everyday. She loves him and not me. Kinda ironic, I used to hate her. -Lizzie left a small chuckle.

-I'm sorry. -Josie comforted her. -We don't chose who we love, I couldn't forget Penelope either and you _will_ find someone.

There wasn't much to say after that so the two girls went to sleep, they needed it after having a long day.

*

-Good morning Mg. -Josie sat down on the opposite side where her friend was, on the school cafeteria. She slept so much that she hadn't even heard Lizzie leave the room.

Josie didn't notice he was talking with someone on the phone until she really paid attention to him.

_*Flashback to 5 minutes earlier on*_

Lizzie had just left the table saying she had to study, but Mg barely hadn't touch his food, due to the talk they just had. None of his friends were there, so he checked his phone and saw that his bestfriend was online. He decided to call her.

-Peez!

-Mg, my superhero. -She joked.

-I am, don't doubt it. -He claimed. -How was the weekend with Jo? 

"Can't you see my face right now?" , She asked.

"Yeah, you look sad" 

-That's because she left, you dummy. It was amazing, by the way. -She said with a grin on her face.

-Oh, duh. 

-And how are things with blondie? -She wondered.

-She just said she didn't like me. -Mg revealed. Penelope couldn't recognise his tone, he sounded kinda relieved, which was odd.

-That sucks, I guess. -She replied.

-Yeah, but the thing is... I really liked her, however I kinda started liking Nia, the medusa girl. So, maybe Lizzie not liking me isn't such a bad thing.

-Good for you, I suppose.

-Good morning Mg.

-I think I just heard the voice of an angel. -Penelope said.

Mg rolled his eyes and took one of his earphones to pay attention to Josie.

-Oh sorry, didn't realise you were talking to someone. -Josie apologised, but she suddenly smiled when the vampire showed who was on the other side of the screen: an equally smiling Penelope waving at her.

Mg looked at the time and said goodbye to Penelope.

-Jo, hurry up, we're going to be late for class.

Josie's usually cheerful mood turned into a sad one, relutant to get up.

-I wanted to talk with Penny more.

-Yeah, yeah you had an entire weekend. -Mg rushed her.

 *

A few weeks had passed and the two girlfriends were still going strong, even though they didn't have much time to each other due to school. Penelope appreciated that Josie seem to care more about herself. If she get to live, that would be perfect.

Furthermore, the attacks seemed to be stopping until they heard of one in the forrest behind the school property. Hope, Josie, Lizzie, Mg and Rafael went to investigate, since Alaric was busy with school stuff.

However, when they got there, it looked like they had fallen into a trap.

-Dylan? -Hope recognised the hybrid that seemed to be in charge. He had been part of her mother's pack but was kicked out for inappropriate behaviour a few years before.

-I got your blood from a friend and now I'm more powerful than ever. -He claimed.

While Rafael and Mg fought his minions, the three girls linked their hands to try to destroy Dylan. Somehow, he managed to get near them and pushed Hope, leaving her unconscious on the ground.

He pulled a gun out of his jacket and pointed to the twins.

-Witch venom. -He explained. When he aimed the gun at Lizzie, Josie's instinct was to put herself in front of her sister, just as he fired the gun.

Hope managed to wake up and got close enough so she could stab him in the heart with a special knife that could kill hybrids like him.

After defeating the leader and his subordinates, they rushed to get Josie into the school nursery. Hope gave her her blood, as it could heal her.

*

Penelope was sitting in Caroline's counter eating some chips she had bought in a gas station on the way to the appartment. They just had got home from trying to find witches who knew at least what the merge was.

-I'm just saying, your friend is the coolest. One time, in the Salvatore School, she taught about offensive magic and it was the best class ever. Bennett witches are everything... -Penelope stated.

-Yeah,Bonnie's the best. I've known her since we were little kids. I'm so glad she's going to be closer. -Caroline said.

-Right! Now, she's going to teach at my school everyday. -The witch expressed.

-Ok, ok, stop fangirling over her. It's also great that she's going to help us with the cure research. 

Penelope agreed and was about to leave when she got a call from Hope. She went to the room where Josie had stayed to have more privacy.

-Hi, Mikaelson.

-Hey.

-What did you guys do today? I haven't talked with Jo yet, where is she?

"That's actually why I called you. She's recovering."

-What? From what? -Penelope asked worried.

-She's fine. -Hope tried to calm her. -Josie took a bullet for Lizzie, but my blood is healing her.

-I can't believe it...

-You should be proud of her, she was so brave and selfless. -Hope praised.

-I don't want her to be selfless. -Penelope yelled . -I thought we had made progress... Sorry Hope, I have to go.

Penelope ended the call and laid in the bed.

 

It was very late in Belgium but Penelope had to talk with her girlfriend, she couldn't take it anymore.

Josie was already in her room. She smiled when she saw who was calling her.

-Hi P.

-Jo, we need to talk. -She started. Her face showed concern, so Josie started getting worried. Penelope ended the call and appeared in her room almost like a hologram. The spell wouldn't last much, but she'd only need a couple of minutes.

-Hope told me what happened.

-I'm fine, Penny. -josie tried to soothe her girlfriend.

-Josie we've talked about this. I thought you were getting better at not being so unselfish. I told you I can't take it if you die. -Penelope said. A tear was coming down her face just thinking of what could happen to Josie.

-I'm alright, you don't need to worry about me. 

-But I do, a lot. -Penelope cut her off, yelling. She sighed. -I can't be with you like this.

-Don't do this, P. -Josie shed a tear.

-I can't... my heart won't endure it. We have to... -She exhaled. -break up.

-Don't do this Penelope. -Josie asked. -Penelope! 

But she was already gone, her hologram self wasn't in her room anymore. Lizzie, who was at the door, hugged her sister, comforting her. On the other side of the world, in Belgium, Caroline, who had heard the conversation, embraced her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback


	8. We're back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Caroline find the cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a version of the cure that I invented.  
> Hope you like it, it's the last chapter :)

In the witch school in Belgium, the students were learning offensive magic, which pleased Penelope. However, Penelope had been distracted all week thanks to her break up with Josie. Leaving her was one of the hardest thing she did. 

-This term in physical education, we'll have lessons on the pool. I love water polo. -Jake told Penelope, smiling. That instantly made Penelope remember her first kiss with Josie.

 

_*Flashback on*_

 

It was november, yet Alaric wanted his students to have classes in the school's pool. Luckily, the witches heated it.

Josie was in her bathing suit, covering herself with her arms as she was insecure of her body. She sat down on a sun lounger, next to Hope. 

-Hi. -Josie greeted. - I hate this.

-Me too. I can't believe your dad is forcing us to have this lessons, especially when he knows your afraid to swim. -Hope added.

When she was a kid, Josie had made a spell in the pool once, which made her almost drown. Now, she was terrified of going to the deeper part of the pool.

She almost stop breathing when she saw Penelope in her swimsuit, she always looked so hot. 

-Ei, stop drooling. -Hope teased, which made Josie look angry at the tribid and denied it.

-Hey. -Penelope waved. Her coven sighed as they walked away to their chairs. They didn't understand why Penelope was so obsessed with Josie, consistently trying to get her attention and talking with her at every opportuniy possible.

-Where's the bad twin?. -Penelope asked. -And yes, that means that you're the good twin. -She flirted with Josie, which made the younger girl blush and Hope roll her eyes. Everyone knew that Penelope and Josie liked each other but did nothing about it.

-She's sick. She was so upset. This is when she likes to show off the most. -Josie explained.

The coach called them and, in a couple of minutes, everyone, who was more than 14 years old, was already in the outdoor pool.

Josie looked at Penelope and thought that she didn't want to seem like a baby in front of her, so she went to the other side of the pool. She started to have anxiety and remembering her drowning, which made her shake in the water, breathless.

Penelope and Mg noticed it right away and saved her. The raven-haired girl was going to do mouth to mouth ressuscitation, but Alaric stopped her.

-It's not necessary. -He told, seeing that her daughter was already conscious. Penelope pouted.

-Sorry, that was stupid. -Josie apologised. Everyone was looking at her until Alaric told the students to continue their training.

-It's okay, I'm just glad you're safe. -Penelope held her hand. Josie smiled at her and thanked her and Mg for rescuing her.

Penelope offered to help teach her to swim She was slow and always checked if Josie was comfortable alright.

-I know, it's embarrassing that a 15 year old girl can't swim. -Josie disclosed.

-No , it's not, we all have humiliating things. -Penelope comfort her.

-You're perfect, you probably don't. -Josie complimented.

-Promise you won't laugh. -Penelope asked. -Or tell anyone?

-Scout's honor, even though I'm not one. -Josie chuckled.

-I was afraid of the dark for a long time. It was after my dad left... -She confessed. -Guess how old I was until I stop needing a night light?

Josie shrugged and then laughed when Penelope said "12".

-You said you wouldn't laugh. -Penelope said in disbelief but then laughed too.

After the lesson, she asked Josie to come back to the pool at night, which unsettled the siphoner. Why did Penelope want her to go back there, especially at night?

Josie managed to escape from Lizzie who was always asking her to do things for her because she was "too weak".

When she got to the pool she saw Penelope in a robe, waiting for her.

-Wow, this is beautiful. -Josie pointed at the lights that lit the pool. 

-I know. -Penelope answered, looking at the girl. She took the robe, showing a black bikini.

-Was I suppose to bring one? -Josie asked confused.

-No need, you can go in your clothes. Penelope replied looking at Josie in her shirt and shorts. 

"Are you crazy? I don't want to be sick like my sister" , Josie responded, amazed by what the girl was saying. However, it was too late, Penelope had already push her to the pool and jumped with her. Josie screamed but got calmer when she realised that the pool was warm. 

-Chicken. -Penelope chuckled.

-Shut up. -Josie replied, splashing water at her.

Penelope got closer and held Josie's arm making her dance in the pool. They were getting closer and closer. Penelope put her hand on Josie's cheek, looking nervous.

-I'm big on consent. -She said. -Can I kiss you?  
Josie was so astonished and nervous that she didn't know what to say, but when she realised that Penelope was wating for an answer, she immediately said yes smiling.

Penelope's lips touched her hers, which made both hearts fluster. When they broke apart, they were smiling like idiots.

 

_*Flashback off*_

 

-Are you sure you're up for this? -Caroline asked, looking at Penelope in the backseat. They were heading to a cemetery, following a lead.

-Yes, even if we're not together anymore, I still want to save her, always . -Penelope affirmed, determined.

-You really love her, don't you? -Bonnie added from the passenger seat looking at the young witch. Penelope nodded. She knew that if she said anything else, she would breakdown.

When they arrived, they went straight to the mausoleum of the graveyard, where they believe were ancestors ghosts lingering there.

As they entered the place, they immediately felt the magical presence.

Bonnie and Penelope linked hands and cast a spell that made the old witches appear.

-Good...night. -Caroline greeted, clumsily. 

-Go away. We don't want foreign witches and, especially, a vampire. -A woman spoke, directly at Caroline. Penelope grunted and it took her a special kind of effort to not scream at the ancestor.

-Look, we come in peace. We just need to know about the merge. -Penelope claimed, as calm as possible. The woman appeared distressed as soon as Penelope said the word "merge".

-You need to go.

-Please. -Caroline begged. -My little girls, they're siphoners. I don't want any of them to die, so if you know anything please just tell us. 

The old woman sighed. 

-I tried... I tried to warn my coven but they didn't listen. I told them there was a way, but they didn't believe me. I couldn't kill my sister, so she killed me. She was the strong one, the selfish one. -She told. Bonnie and Caroline saw Penelope's worried face. Josie was the  _selfless one_.

-So, what do we have to do? -Bonnie rushed asking.

The lady told them that they had to break the twin's magical connection. Every emotion , every pain they both felt, everything that made them siphoner twins would be destroyed, but at least they wouldn't die due to the Gemini coven ritual.

-So, do you believe her? -Penelope inquired Caroline as they were returning to the car.

-Yes, I actually think I've read a mention of something like that on a spell book.

-And this spell looks right. -Bonnie pointed at the paper she was holding, where she had written the charm.

-C'mon we have a plane to catch. -Caroline announced opening the car door.

*

8 hours later, the school was being attack yet again by hybrids.

-We've come to avenge our leader's death. -They declared. Hope rolled her eyes, thinking this was becoming very annoying.

One of them came from behind, bitting Hope on her shoulder.

-This is for Dylan. -He spoke, however he didn't stand a chance against the tribid. She hit him in the face and tried to fight him while Landon looked for the killing hybrids knifes that were in Alaric's office. Rafael, Mg and the twins did the same.

2 minutes later, Landon handed them the knifes.

Almost all of them were dead on the floor. Josie was still fighting one, but he managed to throw the knife to the ground. He was about to bit her, which was a misfortune since she had already been shot by a hybrid, but suddendly someone stabbed the hybrid on the heart, from behind.

Josie look up and was baffled when she saw who had just done that.

-Penelope. -She said almost in a whisper. Her mother was just behind her hugging Lizzie.

-We're back and we have the cure. -Penelope declared smiling. They hugged and Penelope wanted to tell her everything she felt, that she wasn't going back to Belgium, that they could be together again since Josie wasn't going to die so soon, but she didn't know if Josie felt the same, mainly because she had broken up with her  _again_. However, when they parted from the embrace, Josie kissed her with passion. She had missed the raiven-haired girl and didn't want to let her go ever again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story, hope you guys liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on instagram and youtube @Ishipgirlsinlove  
> I love posie


End file.
